


Peace on Earth, Goodwill Towards Bird

by Healy



Category: birdsrightsactivist (Twitter)
Genre: Bagels, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Nonstandard English, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Sometimes you get treats from the most surprising places.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



Bird stared at bagel in Man’s hand. _Why he no give me bagel_ , thought Bird. _Why dont he think about Birb??_

“So, yeah, I think I’ll be late heading home this year,” said Man to Black Rectangle that he held near ear. “No, no, there’s no need to delay the Christmas dinner. Just save me some pie!” He laughed.

 _He have pie but no give Bird baggel?_ thought Bird. _Greeby man._

“Goodbye!” Man put Rectangle in pocket, turned towards Bird. “Oh, hey there, little guy. Want the rest of this?” He held out bagel.

 _Yissss_ , thought Bird. _Gimme gimme gimme_.


End file.
